Percy Jackson se torna um Comunista
by Goldfield
Summary: Percy Jackson é levado para a detenção por lutar com uma harpia em sua escola e, como castigo, é obrigado a ler o Manifesto Comunista. Seis meses mais tarde, um novo Percy, adepto do Comunismo, quer implantar suas ideias no Acampamento Meio-Sangue... Esse será um verão para nunca mais ser esquecido.
1. I - Um espectro ronda os meio-sangues

_**Notas iniciais:**_

_1 – A ideia para esta fic é uma transposição para o mundo de PJ&amp;O da genial "Harry Potter Becomes A Communist" do HardcoreCommie, postada neste mesmo site – espero que gostem e achem tão hilária quanto a original._

_2 – Todo o espectro político será satirizado aqui: comunismo, liberalismo, anarquismo, fascismo, dentre outras vertentes. Tenha isso em mente antes de ler a fic e se sentir ofendido(a)._

* * *

**Percy Jackson se torna um Comunista**

**I**

"**Um espectro ronda o Acampamento Meio-Sangue..."**

Transcorreu o ano e chegou um novo verão. A maioria dos jovens, eufóricos, tivera sua ansiedade pelas férias finalmente suprida; enquanto, para alguns deles, os chamados "meio-sangue", semideuses filhos dos antigos deuses gregos com seres humanos, o período de recesso escolar possuía significado mais que especial: o retorno ao "Acampamento Meio-Sangue" em Long Island, costa leste dos EUA – local em que secretamente eram treinados nas habilidades herdadas de seus pais divinos e se preparavam para o sem número de desafios que surgiriam em suas vidas.

Naquele verão não era diferente. Os primeiros semideuses retornavam ao Acampamento com saudades dos amigos e cheios de histórias para contar. Outros aguardavam impacientes a chegada dos mais atrasados, fosse por mau hábito ou pelo fato de constantemente se envolverem em perigo, o que cercava a viagem de volta ao Acampamento das mais inacreditáveis confusões. Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon, encaixava-se nesse segundo grupo.

Seus dois maiores amigos, a astuta filha de Atena Annabeth Chase e o atrapalhado sátiro Grover Underwood, já tinham chegado ao lugar dois dias antes – a garota vindo de um período morando com o pai em São Francisco, enquanto o sátiro retornara de mais uma infrutífera busca pelo deus Pan. Postos agora de pé, com os braços cruzados, junto à entrada do Acampamento, ao lado do pinheiro do qual Thalia revivera após terem usado o Velocino de Ouro algum tempo antes – Annabeth e Grover continuavam sua vigília à espera de Percy. Temiam que o amigo houvesse caído em mais uma enrascada, e até já cogitavam pedir permissão ao centauro Quíron para procurá-lo.

Foi quando a poeira levantada por algum veículo rodando a estrada rural de terra renovou suas esperanças. De início, antes de o transporte surgir de trás de uma colina, imaginaram ser o carro de Sally, mãe de Percy – trazendo-o até ali... Mas não foi sem espanto que constataram tratar-se de um ônibus do Sindicato dos Estivadores de Long Island, bamboleando pelo caminho enquanto agitava faixas e cartazes fixados à sua lataria com palavras de ordem contra empresários navais e o governo de Nova York. Grover chegou a esfregar os olhos e Annabeth buscou uma explicação racional para um ônibus daquele estar ali – imaginando talvez trazer um novo meio-sangue filho de Hefesto até então envolvido no trabalho das docas – quando o veículo parou na beirada da estrada ao pé da colina do Acampamento... e uma figura familiar, mas nem tanto, saltou solitária para fora dele.

O ônibus sindical fez um retorno um tanto malfeito pela grama e deu meia-volta na estrada, o motorista nem perto de cogitar ter deixado o passageiro ali por engano. Assim que se afastou e uma nova onda de poeira se desfez, Annabeth e Grover estreitaram os olhos, tentando identificar o garoto de camisa vermelha com o dobro de seu tamanho, jeans surrados e botas de couro nos pés... Confirmando, por mais bizarro que fosse, tratar-se justamente de Percy Jackson.

O amigo subiu a colina naturalmente, embora tivesse o semblante um pouco mais sério que o costume – ainda assim abrindo um sorriso e abraçando os dois companheiros de aventuras tão logo chegou onde estavam. Grover bateu os cascos alegre contra o chão, exclamando ao ver-se finalmente diante de Percy:

\- Bem-vindo de volta! E bela camiseta!

\- Obrigado – o filho de Poseidon replicou com um ar de orgulho.

\- É, é uma bela camiseta mesmo... – Annabeth, intrigada, tinha uma mão no queixo e seu peculiar ar pensativo. – Fico imaginando o que significa...

A peça de roupa, de um vermelho de arder os olhos, possuía a figura cinza de uma cabeça barbada, aparentando pertencer a alguma antiga escultura grega, desenhada no peito. Annabeth quisera jogar verde e descobrir pelo próprio colega quem era aquele senhor, de certo algum pensador da Grécia Antiga, ao que Percy esclareceu sem demora, como disposto a dar uma aula:

\- Este é Sólon. O maior e melhor legislador que a cidade de Atenas, e toda a Grécia, já tiveram!

Annabeth torceu o rosto numa careta, enquanto Grover ficou olhando para Percy com cara de paisagem. Aquela mísera explicação foi como se alguém lhe falasse que latas de alumínio não eram boas de serem comidas.

\- E por que você chegou aqui naquele ônibus do Sindicato dos Estivadores? – Annabeth cruzou os braços. – Não sabe que é proibido e perigoso trazer pessoas de fora, assim, aos limites do Acampamento?

\- Aqueles são meus novos amigos, fieis camaradas na luta contra a exploração dos estivadores de toda Nova York! – Percy afirmou como se desse um minidiscurso. – Além do mais, foram as primeiras pessoas que pensei em procurar assim que abandonei a casa da minha mãe. Aquela burguesa reacionária não aceitou minhas novas ideias, preferindo continuar a fazer bolos e doces com as cores do Tio Sam para a máquina imperialista estadunidense!

Grover quase cuspiu, e o rosto de Annabeth ficou subitamente descorado.

\- Peraí, como é que é? – ela quis confirmar, incrédula. – Você foi embora da casa da sua mãe?

\- É isso mesmo – ele assentiu resoluto. – Ouçam: até os últimos meses, houve uma névoa obscurecendo minha visão, mais espessa que a névoa ao redor dos mortais que os impede de perceber o mundo dos semideuses. Eu era como Perseu, meu xará de outrora, evitando olhar direto para a Medusa e com isso me subjugando totalmente às suas ordens. Até que finalmente criei coragem e resolvi encará-la, e descobri que a Medusa na verdade se chama _Capitalismo_, com seus cabelos de serpente como tentáculos que dominam tudo e todos, corrompendo a vida no mundo com seu veneno. A maioria das pessoas, ao encarar a verdade sobre o monstro Capitalista, é convertida em pedra, ficando sem agir, presa à sua zona de conforto. Mas eu não, meus caros. Eu me levantei e decidi lutar contra o monstro. Quero arrancar sua cabeça. De agora em diante, batalharei pela igualdade de classes e a construção de um mundo socialista. Pretendo usar minha posição privilegiada de semideus, que muitos usam para explorar os outros, visando angariar forças contra a burguesia!

Parando para tomar fôlego, finalmente concluiu:

\- Sou agora, meus caros, um militante comunista!

Annabeth e Grover trocaram um demorado olhar, em silêncio... até que a garota desatou a rir descontroladamente, o sátiro acompanhando-a meio sem graça por não entender o motivo e nem patavina do que Percy acabara de falar. O semideus, calado, passou a olhar a amiga com o rosto fechado, bastante insatisfeito com aquela reação. E sua irritação aumentou quando a ouviu responder:

\- Qual é, cabeça de alga! Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

\- Você acha _mesmo_ que estou brincando? – o jeito de Percy estava quase tão irritado como na ocasião em que desafiara o próprio deus Ares. – Essas palavras não são da boca para fora, Annabeth! Eu li, sei do que estou falando!

Assim falando, o garoto retirou da calça jeans um livro de bolso de capa vermelha, a pintura de dois outros barbudos, separados por bons séculos daquele na sua camiseta, estampada na capa: Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels. O título da obra estava grafado em grandes letras amarelas: "Manifesto do Partido Comunista".

\- Onde foi que você conseguiu isso? – a filha de Atena questionou.

\- Na escola burguesa em que minha mãe me colocou no começo do semestre passado. Lá por fevereiro, uma harpia tentou me devorar no meio de uma aula de desenho. A diretora imperialista, confundida pela névoa, achou que eu tinha resolvido colocar fogo na classe, e com isso me mandou para a detenção. Por saber que sou disléxico, colocar livros para eu ler de cabo a rabo e depois fazer relatórios lhe pareceu um ótimo castigo, digno de Guantánamo. E foi assim que eu topei com esta maravilha, que sem ela saber rompeu minhas correntes!

\- Percy, _acorda_! – Annabeth exclamou em tom sabichão. – Você não pode virar comunista. O comunismo não deu certo. Os países que o implantaram mataram milhões e fizeram o povo morrer de fome!

Foi como se Percy fosse acometido de um choque elétrico. O corpo estremeceu, fazendo-o recuar vários passos da amiga num salto para trás. Por um momento, pareceu-lhes até que o garoto estava a um passo de desembainhar Contracorrente. Grover, a julgar por seu rosto, estava cada vez mais confuso. Interferiu na conversa:

\- Até os sátiros morreram de fome nesses países? Eles não tinham sequer latas ou um bom sofá para comerem?

\- Annabeth, você está contaminada pela ideologia burguesa capitalista! – Percy acusou, apontando-lhe um dedo indicador. – Não sei o que andou lendo ou ouvindo, mas criou uma falsa consciência baseada apenas em mentiras!

\- _Alô_, cabeça de algas _vermelhas_? – ela zombou. – Se os deuses do Olimpo aprovassem o comunismo, não teriam transferido sua morada para o topo do _Empire State Building_, na mesma cidade onde estão Wall Street e a sede da _Macy's_, e sim para Cuba! E você sabe que lugar abandonado pelos deuses Cuba é... às margens do Mar de Monstros...

\- A morada dos deuses muda junto com a civilização ocidental, e o comunismo é o _próximo passo_ da civilização ocidental! – Percy rebateu exasperado. – Marx previu isso!

\- Alguém aí falou na Macy's? – uma voz feminina até então alheia à conversa foi ouvida pelos dois semideuses em sua Ilíada político-econômica.

Corados e ofegantes, os dois adolescentes, mais Grover, voltaram suas cabeças para a entrada do Acampamento. Lá estava a bonita Silena Beauregard, filha de Afrodite – com suas costumeiras roupas da moda e adereços que faziam-na parecer ter saído de um _revival_ de "As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills". Observando curiosa os jovens recém-engalfinhados em suas acusações, avisou-lhes, num risinho:

\- Vocês aí, o senhor Quíron chamou todos para a frente da Casa Grande. Vai fazer um discurso iniciando as atividades deste ano do Acampamento. Parece que teremos mudanças na administração. Todos os meio-sangues devem comparecer, e rápido!

Os três amigos se entreolharam um tanto confusos; e as tais "mudanças na administração", mesmo sem saberem ao certo o porquê, deram em Percy e Annabeth a impressão de aquela discussão sobre ideologias se prolongaria por todo o verão...

Deram de ombros e, apressados pelo trotar de Grover, que já se adiantara, acompanharam o sátiro e Silena através da colina.

* * *

_**Glossário:**_

_**Sólon:**_ _Legislador (o que correspondia a governante, na época) da cidade de Atenas, Grécia Antiga. Viveu entre 638 e 558 a.C., e tornou-se conhecido por suas propostas de profundas reformas sociais, como o fim da escravidão por dívidas e até o início de uma reforma agrária – que não aconteceu._

_** Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels:**__ Filósofos políticos alemães (vida e morte entre 1818 e 1883; 1820 e 1895; respectivamente). São considerados os principais teóricos e fundadores da corrente chamada de "socialismo científico", pela qual uma sociedade mais justa só seria possível com uma revolução dos trabalhadores, que encerraria o capitalismo e criaria uma sociedade sem classes sociais, o comunismo. São a principal base teórica dos movimentos socialistas existentes atualmente._

_**Macy's:**__ Famosa rede de lojas de departamento dos EUA._

_**Ilíada:**__ Poema épico atribuído ao grego Homero (do qual os historiadores não têm certeza da real existência), narrando os acontecimentos da Guerra de Troia._


	2. II - Meio-sangues do mundo, uni-vos!

**II**

"**Meio-sangues de todo o mundo, uni-vos!"**

Um grande número de meio-sangues se aglomerava na área diante da Casa Grande. Representantes de todos os chalés, desde o de Ares com seus semideuses belicosos (que por algum motivo portavam suas lanças e escudos de torneio, como se tivessem saído para alguma disputa entre os grupos), até os de Hefesto, ocupados com inventos e engenhocas que haviam criado durante o ano e que agora mostravam uns aos outros – ocuparam o gramado. Percy, ainda com a camisa vermelha de Sólon, Annabeth e Grover abriram caminho por entre a multidão para ter uma melhor visão do que acontecia, Silena indo juntar-se às companheiras do chalé de Afrodite.

Diante da sede do Acampamento, o centauro Quíron trotava para lá e para cá numa região mais alta da relva, como se tanto aguardasse quanto medisse as palavras certas para o pronunciamento que se encontrava prestes a dar. Ao seu lado, o diretor "Sr. D" – como era ali conhecido o deus do vinho e da festa Dioniso, castigado pelo pai Zeus com a responsabilidade pelo acampamento – mantinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão emburrada no rosto, demonstrando tanta vontade em estar ali quanto ser torturado por Hades.

A novidade, fechando o trio, ficava por conta do sujeito alto, cabelos loiros lisos e rosto sorridente como se saído de algum _outdoor_ de creme dental, vestindo terno preto impecável e liso sobre uma camisa azulada, uma gravata listrada pendendo do peito. Seria mais um executivo igual àqueles que Percy já tanto vira pelas ruas de Manhattan – se não fosse a coroa de louros em torno da cabeça conferindo-lhe aspecto grego; e pelo olhar de Grover para ela, era certo que o sátiro não pestanejaria em comê-la.

\- Jovens aqui presentes, membros do acampamento e demais ouvintes... – Quíron começou desconcertado, como se prestes a anunciar mais alguma missão arriscada para salvar o mundo, embora todos soubessem não ser o caso. – Sejam bem-vindos a mais um verão no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Antes de mais nada, é preciso que saibam sobre algumas mudanças...

A aglomeração de semideuses trocava olhares incertos e bochichos cada vez mais altos. Percy franziu as sobrancelhas, temendo algo que não gostaria de ouvir – principalmente diante de suas recém-descobertas convicções. Annabeth, como sempre, parecia analisar a situação a um nível bem mais adiantado do que todos ao seu redor... e Grover só continuava a querer comer os louros do sujeito de terno.

\- Abra logo o jogo, Quíron! – "Sr. D" adiantou-se, ríspido, com uma lata de Coca-Cola aberta numa das mãos. – Nós estamos quebrados!

Um súbito alvoroço tomou conta da plateia.

\- Como assim, "quebrados"? – Clarisse, do chalé de Ares, preocupou-se, a lança meio erguida tal qual estivesse prestes a lançá-la contra algum inimigo invisível às costas dos três adultos discursando. – Nossas defesas caíram? Vamos perder a guerra contra Cronos?

\- Quebrados _financeiramente_, senhorita La Rue – Quíron esclareceu. – Éramos bancados diretamente pelo Olimpo, que, como devem saber, há muito está em crise. O empreendimento de Hefesto de casas populares para os ciclopes acabou se convertendo numa bolha de especulação imobiliária que tem feito os deuses falir. Nossa reserva de dracmas esgotou-se, não há praticamente _recurso algum_ para que continuemos sustentando o Acampamento, sua manutenção e defesas...

\- Então? – a voz de Annabeth destacou-se entre a multidão, sabendo que eles já haviam encontrado uma solução ao problema, seja qual fosse.

\- O Acampamento Meio-Sangue está sendo _privatizado_ – o centauro respondeu sem mais rodeios. – A partir de agora, estamos fora dos gastos públicos do Olimpo e sob a tutela...

\- Minha! – completou o sujeito loiro de terno, finalmente se manifestando. – Sou Kydon, filho de Hermes. Estou aqui representando a _KydonCorp_, da qual sou acionista majoritário, e que agora detém este acampamento como mais um de seus prósperos investimentos. Sendo um semideus, solidarizo-me com a situação de meus colegas meio-sangues mais novos; e não quero que este lugar, que já acolheu tantos quando não tinham mais lugar aonde ir, feche as portas de maneira alguma. Passei muitos verões aqui e aprendi sobre negócios com um programa de _trainees_ de Hermes que veio recrutar justamente neste acampamento. Os jovens de hoje não podem perder tais oportunidades. Só pedirei em troca, de cada um de vocês, um pouco de trabalho para que mantenhamos vivo este sonho. Sei que não pesará a nenhum de vocês, e já será uma boa preparação para quando deixarem seus chalés e enfrentarem a selva da livre concorrência.

Percy ouvia tudo com crescente raiva, os punhos já fechados e o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto o pano de sua camisa. Julgava os colegas ao seu redor ingênuos demais para compreender a gravidade do que se passava, verdadeiras ovelhas prestes a ser tosquiadas de tudo que tinham – inclusive sua força de trabalho, a capacidade que tinham de criar e influenciar o mundo, ainda por cima com tão pouca idade. Mas ele sabia. Sabia e compreendia o _esquema sórdido_ por trás das palavras daquele desonesto capitalista. Dispôs-se a ouvir mais antes de se manifestar. Deixar que o burguês montasse um pouco mais a própria armadilha antes de Percy acioná-la.

\- Trabalhar? – um garoto do chalé de Apolo questionou, fazendo Percy compreender seu incômodo por ter sua capacidade criativa, dom proveniente de seu pai divino, desviada para o trabalho alienado e certamente não assalariado. – Vamos trabalhar com o que, em pleno verão?

\- Não encarem isso como trabalho, e sim como... como... – Quíron enrolava-se com as palavras enquanto o Sr. D divertia-se às suas custas, rindo indiscretamente. – Como competição! Uma competição sadia entre vocês, substituindo as lutas com espadas, capturas de bandeira e corridas de biga este verão, após a qual o chalé que tiver mais pontos será premiado!

\- Premiado com o que? – Clarisse começou a se interessar, baixando a lança.

\- Vagas no Cruzeiro Executivo Junior da _KydonCorp _com todas as despesas pagas! – o executivo filho de Hermes anunciou abrindo um sorriso ainda mais creme dental. – Além do passeio por Dubai e Cingapura, contarão com cursos e palestras a bordo para se tornarem jovens empreendedores. Os estudantes que mais se destacarem ganharão vagas de estágio em nossa empresa!

\- Um cruzeiro para jovens empreendedores? – Annabeth exclamou extasiada, atraindo olhares de estranheza de Grover e principalmente Percy. – Mas que sonho!

Bastava! Era preciso retirar o véu cobrindo os olhos daqueles pobres proto-proletários, aqueles jovens inocentes prestes a serem convertidos por empresários inescrupulosos em novas engrenagens semiescravas da máquina capitalista! Decidido, Percy ergueu a voz e fez a pergunta que acreditava ser capaz de fazer desmoronar toda a ilusão criada por Kydon:

\- E _no que_ exatamente nós iremos trabalhar?

Ficando estático, o executivo pigarreou por um instante, surpreendido – e enchendo Percy de ainda maior confiança quando percebeu ter acertado na mosca. O filho de Hermes ajeitou o colarinho, teve seu sorriso tornado amarelo de súbito como se consumido por placas bacterianas mágicas... até que o Sr. D revelou, num tom satisfeito que levava a entender estar se vingando pelos anos e anos passados naquele acampamento que odiava:

\- Vocês farão a colheita dos campos de morango e processarão as frutas para a fabricação de iogurte grego.

Desordem geral. Os burburinhos se tornaram berros, os cochichos evoluíram para reclamações em alto e bom som. Vários dos meio-sangues ergueram exaltados os braços para o trio de adultos, e o chalé de Ares reposicionou as armas e escudos. O clima revolucionário diante da ordem capitalista selvagem acabara de tomar o Acampamento, e era o momento de Percy Jackson agir – antes que pautas mais reacionárias fossem colocadas em discussão ou tanto Quíron quanto o Sr. D, junto ao seu novo parceiro burguês, utilizassem o aparato da força para impor sua opinião – e convertessem o gramado numa nova Escadaria de Odessa em pleno Domingo Sangrento.

Abrindo caminho entre os colegas, e deixando para trás um atônito Grover e uma Annabeth que aparentava ser a _única_ empolgada com a situação, o filho de Poseidon ganhou a área mais elevada onde os três adultos se encontravam. Ignorando os olhares ultrajados assim que se posicionou em meio a eles, tendo o imponente cenário da Casa Grande como fundo tal qual um Kremlin, Percy voltou-se à multidão. Era a eles que deveria dirigir seu apelo, conclamá-los à iminente insurreição:

\- Meio-sangues! Ficarão parados enquanto o monstro chamado Capitalismo converte nosso maior e mais bonito patrimônio natural, nossos _campos de morango_, em meio de exploração econômica? Ficarão assistindo à burguesia corromper todas as nossas crenças e valores?

\- Peter Jackson, o que pensa estar fazendo? – Sr. D se exaltou, ameaçando fulminar o garoto com a própria ira divina. – Volte para o meio de seus amiguinhos e pare de falar besteiras!

\- Cale-se, glutão! – Percy rebateu apontando um dedo ao diretor. – Você e todo seu domínio divino sempre representaram a fartura e luxo da burguesia às custas dos trabalhadores! Não me surpreende estar se unindo a proposta tão mesquinha para nos escravizar!

\- Percy, desça daqui e pare de espalhar essas ideias mentirosas! – Quíron repreendeu o semideus num tom que jamais usara. – Tire também esse trapo vermelho e coloque a camisa laranja do Acampamento! Não é melhor nem diferente que nenhum de seus colegas!

\- NÃO, vocês não me uniformizarão, não me transformarão em apenas mais um em meio à massa proletária explorada! – bradou Percy, saltando para trás como se atacado pelo próprio Cronos, porém mantendo-se acima da elevação. – Camaradas, ficarão apenas olhando? Assistindo àquele que ousou se erguer por vocês ser massacrado pela elite?

Os semideuses trocaram olhares ainda mais confusos que antes, as exceções sendo Annabeth e Grover, respectivamente demonstrando ódio às palavras de Percy e preocupação com o colega; e os guerreiros do chalé de Ares, incertos se sentiam raiva da hipocrisia dos administradores ou se deliciavam com Percy Jackson finalmente se ferrando. De todo modo, as lanças estavam mais uma vez erguidas – e realmente ameaçadoras.

\- O jovem aqui fala em exploração e injustiça, mas de certo tem sido apenas doutrinado por professores marxistas fora deste acampamento... – Kydon afirmou cheio de desdém. – O trabalho nos campos de morango será dividido em turnos e cada meio-sangue terá uma cota diária; ninguém se cansará ou passará de seus limites. O tempo restante será livre e cada trabalhad... digo, cada jovem poderá desfrutá-lo como achar melhor no Acampamento, como em todos os outros verões. O processamento dos morangos para o iogurte, na linha de montagem que estamos construindo perto dos chalés, funcionará pelo mesmo regime; e lembrem-se: não é castigo, nem esforço sem sentido: é uma _competição_. Querem poder desfrutar dos prêmios oferecidos ao chalé que mais se destacar ou não?

\- Não veem a verdade diante de todos vocês, camaradas? – Percy conclamou, apontando agora para o executivo de coroa de louros. – Antes era tão alienado quanto vocês, mas agora todos os símbolos e características do deus de quem esse burguês diz ser filho fazem pleno sentido a mim. Hermes tem um caduceu envolvido por duas serpentes, e eu lhes digo: este sujeito é tão traiçoeiro quanto a mais venenosa serpente! E não me admira Hermes ser a divindade protetora tanto dos comerciantes quanto dos ladrões, já que no Capitalismo eles sempre _são o mesmo_! Este empresário explorador e imperialista vem falar em oportunidade, porém representa apenas escravidão. É preciso que nos levantemos contra ele e todos que o apoiam!

\- Mentiras e mais mentiras! – Kydon rebatia cada vez mais nervoso. – Apenas venho oferecer a vocês um sistema baseado na meritocracia, e este garoto deve ter ficado tão irritado por não ter capacidade de concorrer com vocês! – durante um breve momento, os meio-sangues do chalé de Ares baixaram as lanças e concordaram com a cabeça. – Não importa quem sejam, de onde são ou de que deuses são filhos: se trabalharem duro, sem preguiça, todos têm as mesmas condições de se tornarem senhores do Olimpo!

\- Não nos tornaremos nada a não ser escravos do antro capitalista em que o Olimpo se converteu se dermos ouvidos a toda essa falsa ideologia! – o filho de Poseidon apontava agora para todos os três adultos ao seu lado. – Querem passar o resto de suas vidas vendendo sua força de trabalho para fabricar um iogurte que não poderão _sequer provar_ sem gastar o próprio dinheiro que _ganharam_ para fazê-lo? Precisamos destronar a burguesia do Acampamento do mesmo modo que os bolcheviques destronaram o czar Nicolau II e sua laia!

\- Nicolau II... – suspirou o Sr. D, olhar distante. – Ah, os Romanov sabiam como dar uma festa...

Completando seu inflamado discurso, Percy retirou de um bolso da calça uma caneta esferográfica – mas, diferente daquela que todos antes conheciam até o último verão, era vermelha com detalhes dourados, possuindo um desenho da cabeça careca de Lênin em alto relevo ao seu redor. Quando o semideus deu um "clique" em sua ponta, o artefato brilhou e começou imediatamente a se expandir em seu punho... mas, para surpresa de todos, não se converteu em sua famosa espada de bronze Contracorrente... e sim numa foice de arco acentuado, a lâmina refletindo o sol e assim ofuscando os olhos de alguns dos jovens na plateia.

\- Meio-sangues de todo o mundo... – Percy começou a exclamar, arma erguida à multidão. – Uni-vos!

* * *

_**Glossário:**_

_**Bolha imobiliária:**_ _Aumento excessivo do preço de imóveis, ocorrendo geralmente por especulação (crença de que a valorização, ou seja, aumento do preço dos imóveis, é eterna e não tem um valor limite) ou excesso de crédito concedido a quem não pode pagar pelo imóvel, criando a ilusão de que a procura por imóveis aumenta sem parar e elevando ainda mais os preços. Uma combinação dos dois fatores foi a causa da grande bolha imobiliária que levou à crise dos EUA, e depois mundial, de 2008 – satirizada nesta fanfic._

_**Acionista majoritário:**__ Acionista que possui uma quantidade significativa de ações (patrimônio na bolsa de valores, também chamado de "capital social") da empresa, e que por isso possui controle administrativo maior sobre ela._

_**Proletariado:**__ Termo da Roma Antiga cujo significado é "aqueles que só têm a prole (filhos) como riqueza". Dentro do marxismo, é um termo comumente usado para se referir à classe de trabalhadores._

_**Escadaria de Odessa:**__ Famosa escadaria existente em Odessa, na Ucrânia, construída entre 1837 e 1841. Ficou famosa por ter sido usada como cenário pelo cineasta russo Sergei Eisenstein no filme "Encouraçado Potemkin", que retrata a Revolução Russa, em 1925. A escadaria acabou mostrada como lugar de um massacre, com a famosa cena do carrinho de bebê escorregando pelos degraus – reproduzida e homenageada em diversos outros filmes._

_** Domingo Sangrento:**__ 22 de janeiro de 1905, quando uma multidão de manifestantes reivindicando melhorias sociais foi recebida a tiros ao se dirigir ao Palácio de Inverno, residência do czar Nicolau II, em São Petersburgo, Rússia. O incidente iniciou revoltas por todo o país, um "ensaio" para a revolução de 1917, que implantou o socialismo na Rússia._

_**Kremlin:**__ Complexo de prédios no centro de Moscou, junto à Praça Vermelha, que serve de sede ao governo da Rússia._

_**Nicolau II:**__Nascido em 1868, foi o último czar da Rússia, dinastia Romanov. Acabou destronado pela Revolução de 1917 e fuzilado com sua família em 1918._

_**Vladimir Lênin:**__ Nascido em 1870 e falecido em 1924, foi um militante político russo seguidor das ideias comunistas, líder dos bolcheviques e principal responsável pela Revolução Socialista de 1917._


	3. III - Dê poder a um semideus

**III**

"**Dê poder a um semideus revolucionário, e ele será pior que o próprio Zeus"**

O clamor gerado pela conclamação de Percy alastrou-se feito fogo pela multidão. Muitos dos semideuses ergueram punhos fechados em apoio a seu novo porta-voz, enquanto Kydon, Quíron e o Sr. D aproveitavam a distração do público para se retirar estrategicamente até a Casa Grande – correndo pelo gramado como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ainda com a foice de bronze erguida, Percy saltou sobre a plateia de seu discurso – sendo apanhado por suas mãos e conduzido sobre o mar de braços e cabeças feito uma estrela do rock. Embora muitos dos jovens o apoiassem, gritando ensandecidos e logo compondo coro soltando palavras de ordem como "Viva Jackson!" e "Revolução!", também houve semideuses que se afastaram incomodados da turba. Todo o chalé de Ares, Silena Beauregard com algumas colegas e Annabeth Chase estavam entre eles.

\- Olhem, eu não quero parecer chata, mas... – uma das filhas de Afrodite exclamou, após tomar distância segura da multidão. – Não confio nessas ideias. Quíron e o Sr. D sempre foram tão bons conosco, eles sabem o que é melhor para o Acampamento. Podemos estranhar no início essa coisa de trabalhar, porém o momento exige. E Kydon pode acabar se tornando nosso amigo...

\- Além do mais, a foice é a arma de Luke e do próprio Cronos – salientou Silena, cruzando os braços em desprezo. – Vamos mesmo seguir alguém que também a usa?

O público que apoiava Percy foi tomado por sinistro silêncio enquanto ouvia as alegações das garotas. Quando terminaram, iniciou um berreiro incompreensível contra elas, os xingamentos mais perceptíveis que a contra-argumentação. Ainda erguido pelas mãos de um grupo de rapazes do chalé de Hefesto – que, como previra, abraçara sem restrições os ideais socialistas – Jackson achou que a agressividade desmedida poderia comprometer sua causa. Ergueu um braço para que seus apoiadores fizessem silêncio e, após um ou outro "patricinhas" e "idiotas" proferidos pela multidão conforme se calava, conseguiu tomar a palavra:

\- O que vocês sentem é medo. Receio em viver num mundo sem economia de mercado e consumismo. Infelizmente, a deusa de seu chalé e vocês próprias reproduzem um estereótipo fútil feminino que não terá espaço para se perpetuar em nossa comunidade socialista. Ou então têm a esperança de se integrar à máquina de propaganda capitalista e trabalharem como modelos para os produtos que Kydon quer produzir aqui.

\- _Você_ é quem está sendo misógino com esse comentário, cabeça de algas vermelhas! – rebateu Annabeth. – Então se uma garota discordar dessa sua falácia de revolução é só para se autopromover?

\- Acalme-se, Chase – uma voz feminina misteriosa surgiu de trás do grupo dissidente. – Se ele quer discutir com garotas, deixe que eu tome a frente.

O bando abriu espaço, expressões tão surpresas quanto as de Percy e seus seguidores. Agora visível a todos, Thalia Grace caminhou até os semideuses discordantes e parou entre Silena e Annabeth, usando seus habituais coturnos, calça rasgada, braceletes metálicos e jaqueta preta de couro – com a diferença de existir agora um símbolo desenhado num dos ombros, mais precisamente uma letra "A" vermelha inserida num círculo da mesma cor.

\- Vejam só como esses alienados tratam seu porta-voz – ela zombou, apontando com a cabeça para o grupo de Percy. – Erguem-no e reverenciam-no feito um rei. Estão testemunhando o surgimento de um culto de personalidade.

\- Aonde quer chegar? – Jackson inquiriu do alto dos braços que o sustentavam, sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Dê poder a um semideus revolucionário, e ele será pior que o próprio Zeus – o tom da garota ficou ainda mais amargo ao se referir ao pai, com o qual possuía sérias desavenças. – Vocês estão trocando seis por meia-dúzia. Abandonando a tirania do capitalismo para aderir à tirania do socialismo. Percy pode falar em revolução e liberdade, mas simplesmente será entronado como governante no lugar de Quíron e o Sr. D, e terão de obedecê-lo da mesma forma. Ou melhor, nada garante que não será _pior_ que eles. O mundo só será livre quando o último deus for enforcado nas tripas de Prometeu!

\- _Ai, que horror..._ – uma voz desencontrada proveio de algum lugar entre as duas facções.

A tensão só aumentava, os semideuses divididos cada vez mais próximos do enfrentamento direto. O que os impedia era a confiança em seus representantes. Tinham no íntimo que um lado ainda poderia convencer o outro, antes de se chegar às vias de fato.

\- Você despreza a autoridade pela raiva que tem dos deuses, e isso a cega! – Percy replicou, reforçado por clamores de apoio de seu grupo. – A ditadura do proletariado não será eterna e nem um fim em si, ela só existirá para a construção da sociedade comunista sem classes sociais. Ao término do processo, não haverá diferenças entre os semideuses e o próprio governo poderá deixar de existir.

\- Não ouve suas próprias palavras? – Thalia riu irônica. – Fala em "ditadura". _Ditadura_. Escute, filho de Poseidon: que lógica há em querer se livrar da existência de governo criando outro governo? Se quiser mesmo igualdade, a primeira atitude a ser tomada é abolir qualquer forma de Estado. Somos semideuses. Temos autonomia. Podemos governar a nós mesmos, sem líderes ou comandantes. Proponho que todos deste Acampamento o administrem juntos por meio de uma cooperativa, sem chefes ou subordinados. Aqueles que concordam com meu ponto de vista, venham comigo!

Cerca de quinze jovens até então reunidos junto a Percy, provenientes dos chalés de Ártemis, Atena, Deméter e Hefesto, deram passos à frente e em seguida caminharam até Thalia. Jackson mordeu os lábios: de certo perdera apoio pelo discurso da rival sem dúvida ser melhor elaborado, o que satisfazia os filhos de Atena; também ter apelo à classe trabalhadora cansada de exploração – no caso de Hefesto e, em menor escala, Deméter; e por ele ter realmente se mostrado misógino há pouco – o que batia de frente com a ideologia feminista das caçadoras de Ártemis.

Até uma ou duas das garotas do chalé de Afrodite se uniram a Thalia, as demais permanecendo neutras junto a Silena e Annabeth, ainda sozinha, manifestadamente liberal. O pessoal de Ares, por sua vez, retirou-se das redondezas marchando ameaçador, Clarisse liderando a coluna. Manifestavam discordância quanto a _todas_ as correntes até então apresentadas ali e de certo em breve exporiam sua forma de pensar. Constituíam outro perigo com o qual Percy também teria de lidar mais tarde.

\- Você diz querer a igualdade tanto quanto eu, mas suas ideias distorcidas impedem nossa aliança – Jackson rebateu, por fim, a Thalia. – Meu grupo se empenhará na construção do "novo semideus socialista" e, caso se coloquem em nosso caminho a isso, não hesitaremos em enfrentá-los.

\- Quem quer mais Estado ao invés de liberdade não deve brincar de revolução, como bem dizia Bakunin – a filha de Zeus caçoou. – Será um confronto de ideias e armas. Que vençam as melhor sustentadas e mais afiadas, Jackson.

Os dois grupos deram as costas um ao outro e, após mais alguns momentos de tensão, caminharam para lados diferentes. As poucas filhas de Afrodite ainda junto a Silena alternaram olhares confusos para cada uma das aglomerações e, quando elas se afastaram o bastante, retiraram-se em outra direção, rumando ao seu chalé.

Annabeth, por sua vez, permaneceu sozinha no gramado por algum tempo... olhando para a Casa Grande, quieta como o Mar Egeu em prolongada calmaria. Passou alguns instantes raciocinando, usando sua perspicácia natural para analisar as possibilidades...

E, ainda encarando a sede administrativa do Acampamento, teve uma ideia.

* * *

_**Glossário:**_

_**Economia de mercado: **__Organização da economia em que os agentes de compra e venda podem fazer suas transações livremente, sem intervenções ou regulações externas (como as do Estado, na forma de impostos ou tabelamento de preços). Princípio base do Liberalismo e, consequentemente, do sistema capitalista._

_**Misoginia: **__Nome dado ao ódio e preconceito contra as mulheres._

_**Ditadura do proletariado:**__ Dentro do pensamento do socialismo de Karl Marx, é o estágio intermediário entre o capitalismo e o comunismo, em que os proletários (trabalhadores) chegam ao poder pela revolução e, governando, fazem as transições necessárias para que seja criada uma sociedade igualitária sem classes sociais._

_**Mikhail Bakunin:**__ Vivendo entre 1814 e 1876, foi um dos principais pensadores do Anarquismo. Grande opositor do Socialismo e Karl Marx, por alegar que o surgimento de uma "ditadura do proletariado" para criar uma sociedade igualitária só criaria novas desigualdades. Defendia, ao contrário, que igualdade e liberdade plenas só existiriam com a abolição dos governos e quaisquer outros princípios de autoridade – conceito básico do Anarquismo._


	4. IV - Hail Ares!

**IV**

"**Heil Ares!"**

Naquela noite, todos os seguidores da revolução proposta por Percy Jackson se reuniram no chalé de Poseidon. Antes sempre vazio devido ao acordo entre os "Três Grandes" deuses – Zeus, Hades e Poseidon – quanto a não terem mais filhos (que cada um deles convenientemente desrespeitara), o recinto agora estava apinhado de meio-sangues, que dividiam entre si os beliches e compartilhavam o espaço entre os sacos de dormir espalhados pelo chão com verdadeiro espírito socialista – alguns deles, aparelhados com _notebooks_ ou _smartphones_, até percebendo que o _wi-fi_ fora liberado.

Mais de cinquenta semideuses deviam totalizar o número ali presente, iluminando o local com lanternas e velas; as paredes e janelas agora forradas com lençóis vermelhos, cor da revolução – tanto para lembrar-lhes constantemente de suas metas, quanto para que seus oponentes espalhados pelo Acampamento não pudessem espreitar o que faziam ou falavam.

De pé no centro do local, tendo até mesmo disponibilizado a própria cama para uso de seus camaradas, Percy Jackson preparava-se para discursar. Todos aguardavam instruções quanto aos próximos passos a serem tomados naquele levante proletário, os focos das lanternas voltados para o filho de Poseidon de modo a torná-lo uma espécie de estátua amarela em meio à penumbra. Sentindo muitos olhos e esperanças depositados sobre si, o meio-sangue tomou a palavra sem mais rodeios:

\- Primeiramente, decreto que esta edificação não mais será tratada por "chalé de Poseidon". Ela sempre abrigou apenas alguns poucos filhos desgarrados desse deus cujo número pode ser contado nos dedos. Isso constitui grave desperdício de espaço e falta com a função social do terreno, enquanto outros chalés passam por problemas de superlotação jamais combatidos pela antiga e corrupta direção do Acampamento. Assim, a partir desta noite este chalé será a sede do Soviete Meio-Sangue. Além de centro estratégico e abrigo aberto a todos os adeptos da revolução, constitui primeiro passo em nosso projeto de Reforma dos Chalés. Os dormitórios sem uso serão expropriados e revertidos aos semideuses em necessidade de teto. Os chalés de Zeus e Hades serão os primeiros!

Ligeiro clamor dominou a plateia durante alguns instantes, provavelmente movido pelo fato de que Thalia Grace e seus seguidores anarquistas vinham usando o chalé de Zeus como base de operações. Além de servir à causa da revolução, a tomada do dormitório do Senhor do Olimpo também significaria um golpe contra a ideologia inimiga.

Mas havia mais assuntos a serem tratados. Com um gesto, Percy chamou um rapaz sentado em meio aos seguidores para se levantar e vir até junto de si. Tratava-se de Charles Beckendorf, um dos mais proeminentes membros do chalé de Hefesto. Recebendo aplausos e assovios de apoio de alguns colegas, o garoto musculoso pelo trabalho na forja posicionou-se de pé ao lado de Jackson.

\- Há uma questão urgente a ser discutida em nosso meio – retomou ele. – _Dissidência_. Saltou-me aos olhos hoje mais cedo como vários de nossos seguidores se bandearam para o lado de Thalia enquanto ela destilava suas mentiras anarquistas. O discurso dela pode à primeira vista parecer tentador, porém não se enganem, camaradas. Quem clama por menos Estado está em mais sintonia com os liberais exploradores capitalistas do que possa imaginar. Abole-se o governo para as empresas assumirem. Foi o que aconteceu aqui no Acampamento com a chegada de Kydon.

Após uma pausa para conter palmas e ovações, Percy prosseguiu:

\- Assusta-me que a maioria dos dissidentes tenha provindo dos chalés de Hefesto e Deméter, justamente os pilares de nossa revolução. Nossa bandeira ostenta o martelo e a foice entrecruzados, meus caros, representando a união dos trabalhadores das fábricas e das fazendas. Justamente os semideuses filhos do deus da indústria e da deusa da agricultura. Não podemos permitir que eles sejam iludidos por nossos rivais!

\- Estou aqui, representando os filhos de Hefesto, para confirmar minha adesão à revolução socialista, não anarquista – afirmou Beckendorf, trocando um olhar de apoio com Jackson. – A extinção imediata do Estado deixa uma página em branco que pode ser escrita por nossos inimigos, nós operários ficando sem nada e continuando a ser explorados pelos grandes capitalistas. A via socialista é certa; a ditadura do proletariado, uma garantia. Não queremos o caminho duvidoso apresentado por Thalia. Além do mais, prefiro confiar num semideus que possui ferreiros ciclopes como irmãos do que na filha privilegiada do mais poderoso dos deuses.

Aplausos e exclamações de apoio se seguiram, porém ainda não era o fim. Percy e Charles tinham mais revelações a fazer:

\- Beckendorf aqui mostrou-se uma importante adesão ao nosso grupo devido às suas ligações com o inimigo – continuou Jackson, dando tapinhas no ombro do colega. – O fato de ser ex-namorado de Silena Beauregard fê-lo manter vínculos com várias de suas irmãs. Segundo a rede de informações que estabeleceu, as filhas de Afrodite estão prestes a se unir aos filhos de Hermes, algo já previsível, numa reação liberal capitalista ao nosso movimento. Pior ainda: estariam sendo encabeçados por um grupo de filhos de Atena, entre os quais Annabeth Chase, para elaborar uma estratégia de contrarrevolução em parceria com nossos antigos líderes opressores da Casa Grande!

Uma série de "óóós" perplexos passou pelos ouvintes, misturando surpresa e indignação. Um ou dois xingamentos se seguiram. Quando o silêncio retornou, Percy expôs o que pensava:

\- Não podemos nos precipitar ao agirmos contra esse conluio. Lembrem-se de que, além dos liberais e dos anarquistas, temos o chalé de Ares para nos preocupar, e os demais grupos que permanecem neutros. Antes do confronto direto, seria proveitoso trazer esses indecisos para nosso lado. Mostrar a verdade do socialismo antes que também sejam cooptados por mentiras.

\- Será que tudo isso vale a pena, Percy? – uma voz trêmula, saída em meio a um balido, manifestou-se dentre a multidão, atraindo os olhares de todos. Vinha de Grover, o sátiro resolvendo se manifestar após devorar demoradamente uma lata vazia de Coca-Cola, gesto que muitos ao redor viram mais como protesto contra o capitalismo do que fome.

Os seguidores mais fervorosos da revolução fecharam o rosto diante da pergunta, outros resmungaram contra a voz destoante. Insultos como "reacionário" e "entreguista" vagaram pelo ar durante um momento, antes de Jackson, ainda de pé, aproximar-se do amigo e indagar:

\- Por que tanta dúvida, meu caro?

Grover tremia, ainda mais por ser agora o centro das atenções. Mesmo assim, replicou:

\- Nós nos levantarmos assim contra a exploração, sendo que não conseguimos nem juntar todos os semideuses na mesma causa... Eu consultei os sátiros na floresta. Eles estão confusos. Não sabem de que lado ficar, mas pendem mais para o Sr. D e os capitalistas. Talvez seja uma força que não consigamos superar. Uma causa já perdida. Estou com medo, Percy.

Dessa vez não houve resmungos. Muitos ali aparentemente concordavam com o argumento de Grover, embora não admitissem. Não era só ele o amedrontado ali. Jackson reconheceu isso, olhando ao redor em silêncio. Sentiu, mais uma vez, o peso das esperanças sobre si. E somou coragem para rebater:

\- Grover, até hoje em que se resumiu sua vida?

O sátiro não precisou pensar nem por um segundo para responder:

\- Procurar o deus Pan.

\- Ah, é? E para quê? Por quê? Quem definiu isso? Qual o objetivo de gastar toda sua existência numa busca que muitos já determinaram como impossível?

O sátiro levou um casco ao queixo, sobrancelhas franzidas, antes de soltar, com os olhos arregalados:

\- Não sei.

\- Pois aí está. Desde que nascemos, estamos sendo obrigados a seguir sinas e nos prender a destinos sem sequer consultarem nossa opinião. Nisso entra nosso movimento. O socialismo não vai extinguir somente a exploração econômica, mas também a opressão dos costumes, das tradições. Nenhum sátiro precisará mais se preocupar em procurar Pan, nem qualquer semideus arriscará a vida em missões ou cumprimento de profecias. Serão todos livres, Grover. Quero que transmita essa mensagem a seus colegas na floresta. Peça que comparem essa visão de mundo que apresentei com o que ganhariam se juntando ao bando de Kydon. Tornar-se-iam mão-de-obra explorada nas fábricas de iogurte grego? Ou acabariam mendigando nas calçadas e becos, numa sociedade opressora que não lhes concede o mínimo espaço?

A visão de sátiros mendigando devia ter mexido bastante com a cabeça dos ali presentes, pois muitos rostos se entristeceram, até mesmo um ou outro soluço sendo ouvido. Grover, por sua vez, bateu com força um dos cascos dianteiros no chão, cabeça erguida. A frase que veio em seguida serviu tanto para aliviar Percy sobre as incertezas do amigo quanto para iniciar uma salva de palmas dentro do chalé:

\- Estou com você, camarada. E prometo trazer meus companheiros sátiros até nós.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os semideuses em todos os chalés, sem importar a qual corrente ideológica pertencessem, acordaram com uma barulheira de dar medo.

Começou com o que pareceram batidas de tambor, numa cadência constante e crescente. A esse som logo se somaram passos igualmente sincronizados, pisando todos ao mesmo tempo de maneira a querer fazer o chão tremer. Comunistas, anarquistas, liberais e indecisos saíram todos às janelas e portas para testemunhar o estranho acontecimento, percebendo que os barulhos provinham da direção do chalé de Ares. Mal tiveram tempo de ruminar suas suspeitas, e uma multidão saiu em filas de trás de um amontoado de árvores.

Os cerca de trinta filhos do Deus da Guerra marchavam em perfeito equilíbrio e disciplina, feito um exército desfilando. Vinham uniformizados de maneira estranha – não pelo traje não combinar com os donos, mas por nunca os terem antes usado: fardas beges fechadas com botões sobre o peito e encimadas por gravatas pretas, calças da mesma cor das camisas e coturnos militares aos pés. Alguns usavam quepe à cabeça, outros não – indicando algum tipo de hierarquia. Carregavam, em cinturões, armas como adagas e espadas; outros portando ao invés disso longas lanças gregas com as duas mãos. Todos, sem exceção, usavam uma espécie de lenço vermelho amarrado ao braço direito, contendo o símbolo de um círculo branco contendo duas espadas cruzadas no centro. O mesmo emblema estava presente numa grande bandeira rubra trazida por um dos semideuses, acompanhado por colegas tocando tambor e corneta.

As fileiras marchando lado a lado eram lideradas, como era de se esperar, por Clarisse La Rue, os cabelos presos num coque sob o quepe e as mãos cobertas por luvas pretas de couro. Continuou conduzindo o destacamento por alguns metros, exibindo toda sua pompa e poder de comando, até bater fortemente com um dos coturnos sobre o chão, bem no centro da área formada pelo contorno dos chalés – à visão de todos.

Voltando-se aos subordinados, ela berrou, erguendo o braço direito reto com a mão estendida:

\- _Heil_ Ares!

Todos os semideuses que a acompanhavam repetiram ao mesmo tempo, suas vozes tornadas tão fortes por falarem juntas que talvez a saudação houvesse sido ouvida em Nova York:

\- _Heil_ Ares!

Clarisse efetuou novo gesto para que os irmãos descansassem, e em seguida lançou um olhar atordoante ao seu redor, encarando todos os meio-sangues junto aos chalés. Muitos deles, fulminados pela filha de Ares, notaram nela incontestável impressão de superioridade, tal qual fosse um pássaro espreitando uma colônia de insetos. A seguir, ainda observada por todos, inclusive um cada vez mais indignado Percy, a garota começou a discursar, sua voz tão alterada e estridente que não seria de surpreender ter sido mordida pelo próprio Cérbero infectado com raiva:

\- Nós, filhos de Ares, não podemos mais ignorar o inegável estado de decadência que dominou os semideuses. Não só neste acampamento, mas em todo mundo, nossa comunidade é espoliada por parasitas comunistas, anarquistas e liberais que prometem saídas aos nossos problemas, quando na realidade apenas os aumentam. Só a guerra pode preservar o poder dos semideuses, por isso vemos no militarismo a única forma de organização possível em meio a estes chalés dominados por charlatões. Sendo Ares o Deus da Guerra, fica então claro que os filhos dele, que aqui vos falam, são superiores às outras proles de semideuses. É hora de erradicar práticas como as festas dos filhos de Dioniso e a rapina dos filhos de Hermes, que só fazem o Acampamento apodrecer ainda mais. O caminho está conosco, no Nacional Semideusismo.

Os seguidores de Clarisse a saudaram com um rápido "_Heil!_" de braços erguidos, antes de a garota continuar:

\- Para preservar a pureza dos filhos de Ares, o termo "meio-sangue" está agora entre nós abolido. Nos dirigiremos uns aos outros apenas como semideuses, poderosos e invencíveis como somos. Isso não impede, porém, que vocês, filhos das divindades de segunda categoria, juntem-se à nossa causa. Basta que renunciem aos seus antigos modos de vida e adotem o Nacional Semideusismo como objetivo. Quem discordar, que não se coloque em nosso caminho. Desavenças de ideologia podem ser resolvidas na arena, caso algum de vocês se ache capaz de nos enfrentar...

O silêncio dominou os ouvintes enquanto Clarisse mais uma vez percorria os chalés com a visão em busca de opositores – sem perceber que, junto à antiga morada dos filhos de Poseidon, agora Soviete Meio-Sangue, uma figura olhava tanto para ela quanto para a bandeira com as espadas cruzadas de um modo que faria até a filha de Ares gelar.

Percy Jackson fechou os punhos. Acima dos anarquistas e liberais, teria de dar um jeito naquele bando fascista. Nem que tivesse de transformar a quadra de vôlei do Acampamento na própria Stalingrado.

* * *

_**Glossário:**_

_** Sovietes:**__ Na Revolução Russa, eram grupos de trabalhadores, organizados em conselhos, com a função de administrar coletivamente a produção de cada região, além de servirem como órgão político para tomada de decisões. Daí veio o nome "União Soviética"._

_** Martelo e foice:**__ Um dos principais símbolos do comunismo, representando a união dos trabalhadores da cidade (martelo) e do campo (foice)._

_**Heil: **__Palavra do alemão significando "Salve!", usada como saudação. Ficou mais conhecida pela forma "Heil Hitler!" (Salve Hitler!) durante o nazismo._

_**Stalingrado:**__ Cidade da Rússia, hoje chamada Volgogrado. Foi palco, entre 1942 e 1943, de uma das maiores batalhas da Segunda Guerra Mundial, entre Alemanha e União Soviética, ou seja, fascismo contra comunismo. Os soviéticos venceram, marcando a primeira grande derrota alemã no conflito, e o início do caminho para que Hitler perdesse a guerra._


	5. V - É direita, esquerda ou terceira via?

**V**

"**É direita, esquerda ou terceira via?"**

Estavam as coisas naquele estado, os meio-sangues por todo o Acampamento diante da demonstração de poder do chalé de Ares e sua nova ideologia do Nacional Semideusismo. Percy Jackson e seu Soviete Meio-Sangue eram sem dúvida os mais visivelmente afetados pelo pensamento contrário, já se aglutinando num grupo de defesa em frente a seu chalé, com o filho de Poseidon tomando frente:

\- Fascistas _não passarão_! – bradou ele a plenos pulmões. – Jamais permitiremos que os semideuses aceitem e se unam a uma iniciativa de extrema direita como a de vocês! Hoje só se dizem superiores a nós, filhos de outros deuses. Mas e depois? Quando irão nos ver como ameaça? Quando irão nos enviar a campos de concentração?

Clamores vieram da multidão socialista em apoio a seu líder. Até mesmo alguns anarquistas, junto a Thalia no chalé de Zeus, chegaram a enviar um assovio ou dois em concordância, sendo imediatamente contidos pela garota. Quem realmente se mexeu, no entanto, foi Annabeth. Até então junto aos jovens do chalé de Hermes, o mais simpático à causa do liberalismo, ela abriu caminho entre os aliados e pôs-se diante tanto do grupo de Clarisse quanto do de Percy. Ela parecia bem mais furiosa com este último do que com os filhos de Ares, aliás.

\- Do que raios está falando? – exclamou a Jackson, e alguns meio-sangues temeram que a menção fizesse Zeus atirar logo raios sobre o Acampamento para cessar aquela discórdia. – Como consegue ser leviano a ponto de atribuir uma ideologia como o fascismo à direita?

Percy encarou-a piscando rápido, tal qual estivesse diante de uma criança que acabara de falar um absurdo.

\- Eu é que pergunto: como pode _você_ alegar que o fascismo e o nazismo não eram de direita?

\- É bem típico da esquerda, principalmente de socialistas com algas vermelhas na cabeça, querer se livrar da mancha do fascismo jogando-o para a direita – Annabeth cruzou os braços. – Mas só nisso já demonstram como são ignorantes. A direita é a favor do livre mercado, do Estado reduzido. De que forma governos como o fascismo e o nazismo podem ser de direita se neles o Estado controlava a economia e colocava quase tudo sob seu controle?

Agora Percy realmente aparentava ter algas vermelhas na cabeça, já que ficou rubro feito um pimentão cultivado num _kolkhoz_ ucraniano durante os anos 1930.

\- A falácia dos "liberalóides" me assusta – respondeu com desdém. – Como o fascismo e o nazismo eram de esquerda, _socialistas_, se Hitler condenava Karl Marx, mandou queimar seus livros em público e perseguiu os comunistas durante seu governo? E se ele fez o que fez, foi para proteger o capitalismo e a burguesia na Alemanha. Grandes empresários tinham apoio no fascismo, e os trabalhadores alienados para acreditar que estava tudo bem!

\- _Alôôô_, a palavra "nazismo" é abreviação do que mesmo? – a filha de Atena provavelmente atiraria uma lança contra Percy se tivesse uma na mão. – Nacional-socialismo. _Socialismo_. Quer negar uma coisa que os nazistas tinham até no nome?

\- Então me faça o favor de nunca mais entrar no seu perfil do Facebook, já que ele é uma rede _social_, ou seja, comunista – Jackson começou a ironizar. – E nunca mais coma aqueles biscoitos Clube _Social_ também, porque né...

Enquanto Percy e Annabeth chegavam cada vez mais perto de se enfrentar, ignoravam, assim como os demais semideuses focados agora na dupla, que Clarisse, ainda à frente dos filhos de Ares, tinha a cara mais fechada que as ideias daqueles dois. Eles seguiriam discutindo se não acabassem percebendo a irritação da guerreira, que exclamou, não cuspindo marimbondos, mas as próprias _Vespas_ de Aristófanes:

\- Nós não somos _nem_ liberais e _nem_ socialistas. Enganam-se vocês se acham que pertencemos a alguma de suas ideologias ultrapassadas, divididas entre direita e esquerda. Tanto o capitalismo quanto o comunismo são um perigo ao mundo, e o Nacional Semideusismo a salvação. Só com a força e a guerra os filhos de Ares conduzirão os semideuses à perfeição! Esmagaremos aqueles que se colocarem no caminho de nosso espaço vital!

A situação chegava a tal ponto que uma guerra aberta de todos os outros chalés contra os filhos de Ares parecia inevitável – e seria ali mesmo. No lugar de bombardeiros e submarinos, os semideuses sacavam as espadas e lanças à mão – embora alguns filhos de Hermes apanhassem talões de cheque e cartões de crédito para uma possível solução de mercado ao problema. O conflito só não se consolidou porque Annabeth voltou de novo suas atenções à multidão Nacional Semideusista, dizendo, num tom apaziguador:

\- Peguem para vocês o chalé de Hera. Ninguém se colocará no caminho.

Uma nova onda de indignação dominou os meio-sangues. Trocando murmúrios e exclamações, ameaçaram por um instante direcionar toda sua fúria sobre a filha de Atena, principalmente os socialistas e anarquistas. Mas, ao erguer um braço, a garota conseguiu conter parcialmente os humores e se justificar:

\- O chalé sempre esteve vazio, sabem bem que Hera jamais traiu Zeus. Se Clarisse e os filhos de Ares querem mais território, que fiquem com ele. Não afetará ninguém.

\- M-mas... – a voz oscilante de Grover fez-se ouvir em meio ao pessoal do Soviete Meio-Sangue. – O chalé foi dedicado a Hera. Mesmo sem moradores, é uma honra à deusa. Represálias virão!

\- Que seja! – Annabeth sorriu cheia de astúcia. – Se temos algo em comum é querermos reformas em relação aos deuses, correto? Não quero destroná-los nem nada do tipo, porém nem a mão onipotente de Zeus pode pretender controlar o mercado. Que as divindades aprendam a não ter de se intrometer em todos os nossos assuntos. Olimpo Mínimo já!

Os filhos de Hermes e demais apoiadores do liberalismo iniciaram um coro de gritos e assovios em apoio a Annabeth, para raiva dos adversários. Percy Jackson, no entanto, conteve a zanga para analisar melhor a situação – e compreender os suspeitos interesses da filha de Atena. Passando os olhos pelos chalés, o filho de Poseidon reviu em sua mente cada deus ou deusa aos quais pertenciam... deparando-se com a preocupante verdade...

Tomando o norte como referência, o chalé de Hera possuía o de Zeus à sua esquerda, ocupado por Thalia e seu bando anarquista, e o de Deméter (cujos filhos não se decidiam totalmente entre o socialismo ou o anarquismo) à sua direita, possuindo como vizinho logo ao lado o chalé de Athena – o qual, comandado por Annabeth, era importante foco da resistência liberal-capitalista ao socialismo. Seguindo o círculo que os chalés formavam no sentido contrário, o próximo chalé depois do de Zeus, à sua esquerda, era o de Poseidon – atual Soviete Meio-Sangue – acompanhado logo em seguida pela morada dos filhos de Ares.

Trêmulo da cabeça aos pés, Percy compreendeu o esquema que era ali tramado, expondo-o em voz alta na esperança de desmascarar Annabeth:

\- Você está querendo criar a droga de um _tampão_! Com os filhos de Ares ocupando o chalé de Hera, o movimento social-anarquista ficará cercado por eles tanto pela direita quanto pela esquerda, limitando nossas fronteiras! Está usando esses buldogues da Clarisse para que sejamos derrotados e seus malditos chalés liberais fiquem protegidos!

\- É cego ou o que, cabeça de algas vermelhas? – a garota rebateu implicante. – Dando território a mais aos Nacional Semideusistas, estaremos conservando o balanço no Acampamento! Por mais que eu queira que esse seu socialismo e doutrinas relacionadas sejam apagados pela História, deveria _me agradecer_ por estar contribuindo para que você a Thalia conservem seus chalés!

\- Imperialista! Quero ver quando esses malditos fascistas se voltarem contra você! Aí precisará de nossa força para ajudar a se livrar deles. A questão é: nós vamos querer ajudá-los?

A réplica de Jackson foi interrompida pelo estrondoso marchar de parte dos soldados de Ares, que já rumavam ao chalé de Hera e começavam a redecorá-lo com bandeiras contendo seu símbolo das espadas cruzadas entre gritos de "_Heil_ Ares" e vivas à sua sapientíssima líder Clarisse La Rue. Mas foi outra voz, até então quieta, que se destacou a seguir. E vinha do chalé de Zeus.

\- Como assim, "movimento social-anarquista"? Você nos está denominando em conjunto? Quando foi que forjamos algum tipo de aliança?

Saindo do meio de seu grupo anarquista, Thalia Grace tinha os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas franzidas como as da águia que castigava eternamente Prometeu.

Percy não se intimidou, mesmo diante do recuo de alguns de seus seguidores. Erguendo a foice de bronze para que refletisse mais uma vez os raios do sol, o filho de Poseidon abriu caminho e avançou solenemente até a rival ideológica, exalando tamanha decisão que até os próprios anarquistas liberaram passagem. Parando finalmente diante da filha de Zeus – e aparentemente sem lhe causar, no início, qualquer reação – Jackson finalmente falou, oferecendo-lhe uma das mãos:

\- O momento urge para que estabeleçamos uma Frente Antifascista. Como na Guerra Civil Espanhola... sem, claro, o massacre de Guernica!

Alguns empolgados filhos de Apolo, que já esboçavam traços cubistas sombrios em telas estendidas sobre cavaletes ali perto, interromperam-se frustrados.

\- E então? – insistiu Percy, diante do olhar ainda duro, porém cada vez mais incerto, de Thalia. – O que me diz?

* * *

_**Glossário:**_

_** Direita e Esquerda: **__Na definição clássica, são os dois grandes grupos em que se dividem as ideias políticas. Os termos surgiram durante a Revolução Francesa, e se referem à posição na Convenção Nacional em que se sentavam dois grupos contrários um ao outro: os girondinos, defensores da burguesia e do livre comércio – à direita; e os jacobinos, defensores de maiores reformas sociais e da melhoria das condições das classes baixas – à esquerda. Devido à ideologia desses grupos, "direita" ainda hoje é usado para caracterizar os defensores do liberalismo e conservadorismo, com pouca intervenção do Estado na economia e serviços privados; enquanto "esquerda" se refere aos defensores de maior presença do Estado na economia e serviços públicos, além de políticas para favorecer os menos favorecidos ou até uma revolução que construa uma nova sociedade (socialismo e anarquismo)._

_**Kolkhoz: **__Na extinta União Soviética socialista, eram fazendas em que os camponeses administravam de forma coletiva a produção – ao contrário da propriedade privada da terra existente no capitalismo._

_**As Vespas: **__Peça do dramaturgo grego Aristófanes (447 a 385 a.C.), uma comédia em que satiriza os juristas e a política de Atenas à época._

_**Guerra Civil Espanhola: **__Conflito ocorrido na Espanha entre 1936 e 1939, opondo a Frente Popular (de esquerda, que na época governava o país, apoiada pela União Soviética,) e a Falange (de direita, apoiada pela Alemanha Nazista e Itália Fascista, liderada pelo general Francisco Franco). Para auxiliar a Frente Popular e impedir a vitória de mais um movimento fascista na Europa, foram formadas as chamadas "Brigadas Internacionais", que uniram socialistas e anarquistas de todo o mundo em apoio ao governo de esquerda. Pessoas das mais variadas origens se voluntariaram para as Brigadas, como os escritores George Orwell e Ernest Hemingway. A guerra terminou com a vitória de Franco, que governou a Espanha como ditador até 1975._

_**Guernica: **__Cidade espanhola no País Basco que foi bombardeada em 1937 pela força aérea nazista, em apoio à Falange na Guerra Civil Espanhola. O pintor cubista Pablo Picasso criou um painel em referência e protesto ao acontecimento, tornando-se obra de arte mundialmente conhecida._


	6. VI - Grande Guerra Patriótica

**VI**

"**Grande Guerra Patriótica"**

Percy Jackson atirou-se de barriga na terra do buraco, agora tornada lama pela chuva da noite anterior. Procurou ignorar o fato de ter sua camiseta de Sólon manchada de barro e focar-se nos sons ao redor, foice de bronze firme em seu punho – os camaradas tanto à sua direita quanto à sua esquerda esforçando-se ao máximo para não causar qualquer som.

Desde o discurso inflamado do pérfido movimento nacional-semideusista no dia anterior – e da ainda mais traiçoeira concessão dos liberais hipócritas de Annabeth à sua causa – as últimas vinte e quatro horas pareciam ter durado toda uma década. O ataque já esperado dos fascistas de Clarisse viera no início da noite, camuflado pela chuva que fustigara o Acampamento sem trégua até aquela manhã.

Graças à aliança de comunistas e anarquistas, no entanto, compondo o novo movimento "social-anarquista", a esquerda tinha se preparado. Uma longa trincheira fora cavada em torno dos chalés de Poseidon e Zeus, por esforço principalmente dos filhos de Hefesto, isolando-os das fronteiras inimigas com três metros de profundidade, estacas de madeira e arame farpado. Para além delas, infelizmente, a situação era grave...

O indeciso chalé de Deméter, gerido até então por um governo descentralizado de orientações socialistas e simpatizante do movimento de Percy, fora sumariamente ocupado e dominado pelas forças de Ares nas primeiras horas de sua ofensiva. Surgia até, quem diria, um forte movimento colaboracionista entre os filhos da deusa da agricultura – os camponeses infelizmente sendo alvo fácil à máquina de propaganda nacional-semideusista que lhes prometia uma vida melhor em troca do trabalho escravo aos "semideuses superiores".

Mas não havia parado por aí, a sede de expansão de Clarisse revelando-se insaciável. Empreendendo verdadeira "guerra relâmpago" (ou _blitzkrieg_, como alguns primos da garota crescidos na Alemanha preferiram apelidar), os fascistas haviam se voltado contra os liberais. Sim, os mesmos que tinham pretendido utilizá-los como escudo contra a revolução socialista agora eram apunhalados pelas costas – para deleite de Percy, embora isso contribuísse para o fortalecimento do temível inimigo.

A primeira vítima foi o chalé de Apolo. Coração das belas artes no Acampamento, acabou invadido e tomado em menos de quinze minutos em meio ao temporal da madrugada. Após os nacional-semideusistas passarem um bom tempo tocando seus tambores e cornetas do lado de dentro, bandeiras com as espadas cruzadas foram penduradas nas estátuas adornando a construção, enquanto Clarisse dividia o inimigo para melhor conquistá-lo. Um filho de Apolo chamado Pietro foi encarregado de administrar a "República de Febo", um descarado governo-fantoche dos filhos de Ares que evitaria críticas sobre estarem privando o chalé de sua liberdade. Alguns dos meio-sangues, claro, não engoliram o teatro, deixando o alojamento com espadas, arcos e pincéis no intuito de organizarem uma resistência em outro lugar – e, da última vez que os batedores de Percy os avistaram, haviam sumido dentro do bosque.

A vítima seguinte foi o chalé de Athena – ó, quão deliciosa era a ironia. Atacado a partir do chalé de Deméter ocupado, este por sua vez alcançado a partir do chalé de Hera dado de presente aos fascistas por Annabeth, convertia-se na melhor demonstração de feitiço voltado contra o feiticeiro que Percy Jackson já pudera testemunhar. Os filhos de Athena, auxiliados por alguns filhos de Hermes voluntários, abriram uma trincheira em torno do chalé nas primeiras horas após a conquista de Deméter, de certo já temendo o pior. Depois cavaram um desvio do riacho do bosque – encarregando uma companhia privada de capital misto entre filhos de Athena e Hermes no processo, julgando assim aumentar sua eficiência – até a trincheira, convertendo-a num fosso de água ao inundá-la. Mal o chalé ficou devidamente ilhado, as tropas de Ares iniciaram o ataque.

Impedidos de avançar por terra, os soldados de Clarisse resolveram liquidar a resistência de Athena pelo alto. Uma incessante chuva de pedras – unida ao aguaceiro que desceu do céu a noite toda – caiu sobre o chalé, as rochas atiradas pelos nacional-semideusistas num impulso furioso. Partes do telhado do alojamento começaram a ceder, enquanto bravos defensores de pé sobre ele tentavam rebater os pedregulhos usando lanças e bastões. Os liberais já chegavam aos seus limites quando a primeira luz da manhã revelou a grande catapulta aos poucos construída pelos fascistas bem diante do chalé, com madeira cortada do bosque. Uma enorme pedra redonda já era preparada para ser atirada por ela tão logo o engenho ficasse pronto – capaz de esmagar todo o chalé de Athena de uma vez só.

Em meio a tal impasse, os demais chalés assistiam a tudo cheios de apreensão. Enquanto alguns ensaiavam um tímido alinhamento a algum dos lados – no caso, fascista ou liberal, os social-anarquistas previsivelmente isolados por conta da sedução gerada pela propriedade privada – outros optavam pela total neutralidade temendo serem alvos de ataque ou ocupação.

Esse segundo caso foi o do chalé de Hermes.

Enquanto uns poucos de seus moradores escolheram auxiliar o chalé de Athena de vontade própria, a posição oficial do alojamento era ficar de fora daquele conflito. Isolado na ponta sudoeste do "U" formado pelos chalés, insistia a cada hora que recebia mensageiros pedindo ajuda não desejar se intrometer nos assuntos dos semideuses ao norte, por mais que apoiasse o modo liberal de viver...

A pedra nas sandálias de Hermes acabou se tornando o chalé de Dioniso.

Inicialmente também neutro em relação a toda aquela belicosidade, o alojamento dos filhos do Sr. "D" ensaiara, desde a madrugada, uma crescente afinidade com os nacional-semideusistas. Por mais que estes condenassem seus atos de gula e embriaguez, algo no discurso de superioridade de Clarisse despertara o interesse dos foliões, que começaram uma algazarra perto do nascer do dia soltando berros e assovios desencontrados em apoio ao chalé de Ares. Ou talvez fosse apenas o vinho.

De qualquer modo, os mais empolgados filhos de Dioniso começaram a se engraçar com as garotas do chalé de Afrodite, situado bem ao lado. As mesmas garotas com quem os filhos de Hermes tentavam ter algo já há vários verões.

Por mais que as moradoras do chalé de Ártemis protestassem a respeito de as filhas de Afrodite terem o direito de sair com quem elas bem entendessem, a disputa entre o pessoal dos chalés de Dioniso e Hermes já de desenhava. Ainda naquela manhã, quando a chuva parava, os filhos de Hermes – maiores contrabandistas de objetos de fora para dentro do acampamento, fazendo jus ao fato de descenderem do deus dos ladrões – cortaram o suprimento de suco de uva, Pepsi e vinho barato do chalé de Dioniso em represália às investidas sobre as filhas de Afrodite, por mais dinheiro que fosse oferecido.

Totalmente desesperados pela falta de bebida, levou apenas vinte minutos para que os filhos de Dioniso atacassem de surpresa (ou talvez não _tão _de surpresa assim) o lado de fora do chalé de Hermes, tentando se apoderar à força dos _freezers _onde o contrabando era estocado. Alegando que aquele dia fora coroado eternamente pelos louros da infâmia, os filhos do deus dos ladrões declararam guerra ao chalé de Dioniso – e a seus patrocinadores nacional-semideusistas por extensão, por mais que sequer houvessem tido envolvimento naquela briga.

Tudo isso fora reportado a Percy por Grover, que vinha se saindo seu melhor batedor – imprimindo os cascos à lama conforme espreitava veloz cada um dos chalés adversários. Tendo retornado há pouco da última expedição de espionagem, agora rastejava junto com Percy pelo barro da trincheira, aguardando o momento certo para o início do derradeiro ataque contra os fascistas.

Eles haviam resistido a noite toda contra as investidas de Clarisse, iniciadas tão logo a posse do chalé de Apolo e o cerco ao chalé de Athena foram assegurados. Pedras zuniram por cima da trincheira tentando atingir a sede do Soviete, lâminas se encontraram entre faíscas e flechas rasgaram o ar. Os anarquistas de Thalia prestavam valoroso auxílio aos socialistas de Percy, repelindo as sucessivas ondas de incursões inimigas contra a trincheira. Já tendo passado algumas horas desde que o sol se erguera, aguardavam ansiosos os próximos movimentos dos nacional-semideusistas...

...quando a própria Clarisse surgiu à beira do buraco, um elmo de penacho à cabeça, a insígnia das espadas cruzadas em destaque no lenço amarrado ao ombro, os cabelos castanhos molhados pela chuva e o rosto todo pintado de camuflagem em tons marrons.

\- Rendam-se, seus _perceviques_! – bradou a garota, um punho erguido e o outro segurando uma lança. – Abandonem as mentiras socialistas e anarquistas e juntem-se aos verdadeiros libertadores do Acampamento! Só a força e a união poderão salvá-los da lama à qual esses falsos líderes os atiraram! _Heil_ Ares!

Percy não podia tolerar tamanhas provocações. Ergueu-se do barro, fios de terra e água escorrendo pelas brechas de sua maltratada armadura de combate. Olhou para baixo, trocando um olhar com Thalia ainda deitada no solo ao seu lado. Firme, a garota acenou com a cabeça. O semideus fitou ao redor, divisando seus camaradas abrigados por toda a trincheira, alguns quase fundidos à própria lama. Concluiu ser o centro de suas atenções, e que necessitavam de palavras motivadoras. Começou a proferi-las, falando alto para tentar ser ouvido em todos os demais chalés:

\- Camaradas, as hordas fascistas querem colocar em xeque todas as conquistas do movimento socialista! O imperialismo de Ares ameaça as fronteiras de nosso Soviete, após já ter engolido boa parte do mundo semideus. Reagiremos ou deixaremos que o proletariado seja novamente aprisionado aos grilhões de bronze da exploração capitalista, como Prometeu em seu rochedo ao querer livrar a humanidade da produção alienada, compartilhando o conhecimento do fogo até então detido pelos deuses em troca de mais-valia? Nossa guerra patriótica encontra agora seu ápice! Não podemos deixar que o cão raivoso fascista, solto pelos imperialistas liberais sobre nós, cruze esta trincheira! Que estas poças d'água sejam o nosso Volga!

Ao término do discurso, todos os camaradas do movimento social-anarquista bradavam convictos pelo fosso. Alguns chegaram a se levantar do barro como Percy e baterem furiosos contra os peitorais de suas armaduras ou camisetas de Sólon – gerando eco que, se não converteu os demais chalés automaticamente à causa socialista, ao menos devia tê-los sensibilizado.

Clarisse fechou ainda mais o rosto. E, possuindo soldados nacional-semideusistas tanto à sua direita quanto à sua esquerda na borda da trincheira, revelou a carta na manga que escondera até aquele momento. Levando uma das mãos aos bolsos da calça, retornou-a segurando uma série de pequenos objetos metálicos. Cascos de balas, mais precisamente – de todos os calibres e tamanhos. Sem hesitar, atirou os artefatos ao ar, como se tentando pulverizar com eles todo o limiar do buraco... para que explodissem a dois metros do solo num som de fogos de artifício e se convertessem em espessa névoa roxa que dominou todos os arredores da trincheira.

Os combatentes do Soviete assumiram posição defensiva, engolindo seco conforme a neblina se dissipava e mostrava os horrores que trouxera de volta do submundo: esqueletos vivos vestindo uniformes e capacetes de soldados nazistas da Segunda Guerra Mundial – incluindo suásticas em seus braços da mesma maneira que as tropas de Ares exibiam seu símbolo – segurando rifles e metralhadoras com seus braços de puro osso. Abrindo as mandíbulas secas e fazendo-as estalar tal qual rissem dos semideuses na trincheira, o exército morto-vivo, a um gesto de Clarisse, começou a descer a beirada do buraco e atirar-se contra os socialistas.

Percy já estava completamente envolvido na batalha no instante seguinte. Com sua foice de bronze, arrancou a cabeça de três esqueletos em fileira de uma só vez, os crânios rolando pelo barro e sendo chutados pelos pés de seus próprios companheiros conforme a luta prosseguia – como se uma sinistra partida de futebol de caveiras acontecesse paralela à guerra. Thalia destroçou várias costelas de outro esqueleto ao atravessá-lo com sua lança, a criatura fincada agitando-se raivosa e ainda tentando enforcá-la ao estender seus braços cadavéricos, antes de finalmente se desmontar quando a semideusa sacudiu a arma e esparramou os ossos do inimigo ao redor.

Jackson, sentindo-se lutando contra um exército formado pelos esqueletos dos laboratórios de ciências de _todas_ as escolas pelas quais já havia passado, partiu a espinha de um morto-vivo ao meio, cortou as pernas de outro... enquanto os temíveis tiros das armas dos inimigos começavam a ser ouvidos. Alguns voluntários do chalé de Hefesto caíram, gemidos se propagaram... e, no meio da desordem, Percy viu o amigo Grover _comendo_ o capacete de uma das caveiras, tal qual degustando uma iguaria dos anos 1940 anterior às latas de alumínio.

O líder socialista abriu caminho entre mais esqueletos, o chão da trincheira tornando-se um tapete escorregadio de lama e ossos que seria os Campos Elísios de qualquer cachorro. Quando deu por si, Percy percebeu estarem conseguindo empurrar os inimigos para fora do buraco, Thalia destroçando mais alguns deles com a lança enquanto Clarisse e os brucutus do chalé de Ares, cautelosos, recuavam para mais longe da borda...

Quando uma trombeta soou.

Os nacional-semideusistas pararam e olharam surpresos em volta, suas faces por fim fixando-se atrás deles, na direção do chalé de Ares. E, mesmo com toda a batalha rugindo sobre seus sentidos, Percy pôde notar uma expressão de pavor no semblante de Clarisse. Seja lá o que fosse, algo que conseguia _assustar_ aquela garota era digno de atenção.

\- Recuar! – a menina exclamou levantando a lança. – Recuar agora!

Pôs-se em seguida a correr para longe da trincheira com seus soldados; e os esqueletos ainda de pé, mesmo demonstrando confusão, deram meia volta e os acompanharam. Os socialistas aproveitaram a oportunidade para aniquilar mais algumas das caveiras pelas costas, apanhando suas armas de fogo e usando-as contra os antigos donos. A marcha vermelha escalou também a beirada da trincheira e ganhou terreno plano, colocando os fascistas para correr conforme eles retornavam à própria base.

O conjunto dos chalés pareceu totalmente diferente a Percy depois que saiu do buraco. A cabine de Hera, concedida pelos liberais aos nacional-semideusistas em sua fome expansionista, ardia em chamas, erguendo espessa coluna de fumaça ao ar conforme seus últimos e desesperados defensores do chalé de Ares o abandonavam aos tropeços. A catapulta que antes ameaçava o chalé de Athena encontrava-se partida em pedaços fumegantes – soldados desse mesmo alojamento, sob o comando de Annabeth, atravessando agora a área central entre os chalés na direção da cabine de Ares.

Cercando a cabana inimiga pelo sul, por sua vez, via-se considerável contingente de filhos de Hermes munidos de espadas, lanças e algumas armas de _airsoft_. O vizinho chalé de Apolo encontrava-se aparentemente libertado, uma bandeira com o caduceu e as duas cobras remetendo ao deus tremulando agora de seu topo. Jovens artistas tiravam _selfies_ com seus salvadores, incluindo os moradores dissidentes que tinham se reorganizado no bosque; e até uma pequena parada militar era encenada junto ao pórtico encimado de estátuas da cabine. Mais ainda ao sul, quase fora do campo de visão, outros guerreiros de Hermes lutavam com filhos de Dioniso, liberando caminho até seu chalé.

A perseguição dos socialistas aos fascistas em fuga continuou até atingirem o chalé de Ares, e prosseguiu alojamento adentro. Com suas foices e espadas, os guerreiros comandados por Percy e Thalia romperam o arame farpado cercando a cabana e saltaram através das janelas, derrubando tábuas e cortinas vermelhas com o emblema das espadas cruzadas. Os últimos nacional-semideusistas foram caindo derrotados entre pancadas e safanões, os poucos esqueletos vivos remanescentes se esfarelando a estocadas e tiros... quando as tropas do Soviete Meio-Sangue chegaram à área central do dormitório, onde havia duas fileiras de beliches. Subindo para o topo das camas e apoiando-se em seus estrados, ocuparam toda a fileira mais próxima das janelas pelas quais tinham entrado...

Enquanto a outra fileira já estava em posse dos soldados de Hermes, devidamente posicionados junto aos leitos com cara de bem poucos amigos.

As mãos de todos permaneciam firmes nas armas e os punhos fechados – deixando claro que, se um dos lados decidisse atravessar para a fileira de beliches oposta, a reação seria imediata.

Alguns anarquistas surgiram pouco depois trazendo Clarisse com as mãos amarradas, colocando-a de joelhos no chão bem no meio da divisa entre as duas fileiras.

No auge da tensão, Annabeth surgiu entre os combatentes liberais, tendo adentrado o chalé pela porta do lado contrário ao invadido pelos socialistas. Enquanto as últimas bandeiras do Nacional-Semideusismo eram rasgadas, a garota inflou o peito e iniciou um discurso, lançando olhares provocativos ao setor ocupado por Percy:

\- Conseguimos! O capitalismo liberal triunfou sobre a opressão do fascismo! O mundo livre mostrou sua força!

\- Capitalismo liberal uma ova! – rebateu Thalia numa careta. – Se não tivéssemos acuado os fascistas a partir da nossa trincheira, vocês jamais conseguiriam encurralá-los pelo outro lado! O maior esforço foi nosso! O povo do Soviete Meio-Sangue se sacrificou para eliminar a ameaça de Ares, que por sinal tentaram usar contra nós e se voltou contra vocês!

Os dois grupos estavam quase chegando às vias de fato, quando um grande estrondo ecoou por todo o Acampamento. Assustados, os soldados tanto capitalistas quanto socialistas dirigiram-se às janelas mais próximas de seus respectivos lados... para testemunhar um cogumelo amarelado de fumaça de quinze metros de altura se erguer do sul – revelando embaixo de si, conforme se extinguiu, os escombros do chalé de Dioniso destelhado e com as paredes envergadas, desalentados filhos do deus do vinho chorando do lado de fora.

Mal a surpresa dos semideuses passou, um representante do chalé de Hermes, todo empertigado num terno e usando óculos redondos feito verdadeiro jovem de negócios, surgiu ao lado de Annabeth, explicando aos embasbacados presentes o que acabara de acontecer:

\- Invadir o chalé de Dioniso com nossos soldados os colocaria em risco numa guerra ainda mais prolongada. Graças às conexões comerciais que possuímos, tivemos acesso a alguns raios de Zeus, e utilizamos um deles para pacificar os filhos de Dioniso. Caso negociemos como ficará a disposição dos chalés após este conflito com os fascistas, termos em nossa posse esses artefatos será uma informação relevante de considerar.

Súbito, a expressão "Ladrão de Raios" adquiria um novo e repugnante sentido.

\- Seus Cérberos ensandecidos! – Percy disse raivoso. – Vão mesmo fazer uso de uma arma que leva o imperialismo às últimas consequências para impor sua opinião ferina ao resto do mundo?

\- Isso só reforça como todo governo deve ser desmantelado e os Olimpianos, destronados! – reforçou Thalia. – O imperialismo de Zeus forneceu as armas agora usadas pelo imperialismo dos capitalistas! _Muito obrigado, pai..._ – acrescentou, em voz mais baixa.

Jackson respirou fundo, encarando os impassíveis Annabeth e seu parceiro engravatado. Ponderou quais opções possuía e aquelas mais viáveis. Por fim respondeu:

\- Vamos sentar e discutir a divisão dos chalés do Acampamento... e do chalé de Ares.

Os guerreiros permaneceram irredutíveis nos beliches que ocupavam, entendendo que uma guerra havia terminado e outra estava apenas começando...

* * *

_**Glossário:**_

_**Grande Guerra Patriótica:**__ Termo usado pelos soviéticos para se referir à invasão da URSS pela Alemanha Nazista em 1941 e a subsequente derrota desta pela reação dos soviéticos em 1945. Ou seja, a porção da 2ª Guerra Mundial lutada pela URSS._

_**Febo:**__ Divindade romana equivalente ao Apolo grego._

_**Perceviques:**__ Brincadeira com "Bolcheviques" (do russo "maioria"), como era denominado o grupo de orientação socialista liderado por Vladimir Lênin na Revolução Russa._

_**Mais-valia:**__ Na teoria de Karl Marx, trata-se da diferença entre o valor da força de trabalho empregada pelo trabalhador para produzir uma mercadoria e o real salário pago a ele pelo trabalho – essa disparidade constituindo a base da exploração do proletariado e do lucro da burguesia com a indústria._

_** Volga: **__Rio da Rússia às margens do qual se situa a cidade de Stalingrado (hoje Volgogrado), onde ocorreu decisiva batalha da 2ª Guerra Mundial entre soviéticos e nazistas._


End file.
